


Other Side of the Mountain

by Liz_M



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_M/pseuds/Liz_M
Summary: Relying on each other brings the slayers close





	Other Side of the Mountain

Other side of the Mountain 

 

1.

 

“Giles, there's been no contact with their pilot for several hours. Not to mention they're overdue.” Willow stated, her voice, desperately trying to be void of emotions.

Giles removed his spectacles, subconsciously cleaning his lenses. “Yes, well... I think we should move them to the top of our to do list and see if we can locate them magically.” He got up, clearly shaken and walked towards the door before stopping and looking back to Willow. “You get whatever magical supplies we'll need and I'm going to make a few phone calls.”

Giles left through the doorway and Willow ran after him. “Giles.” She called out, worry and concern evident in her voice. “Do you think their plane crashed?” 

They stared at each other silently. “It's possible but if anyone can survive it's those two. Buffy is smart and strong and with Faith by her side, well you can't forget how strong Faith is, how strong her sense of survival is, just to have lived through her life.” He hesitated, and took in a slow haggard breath. “If they did crash in those mountains, Buffy stands a better chance of surviving because Faith is with her. Faith is tenacious, cunning and remarkably skilled at surviving with nothing but wits and ingenuity.” 

They nodded, comforted slightly... for now.

 

2.

 

(F pov)

 

Buffy squinted up into the vast, bright sky, blinking her eyes. She reached up and rubbed her head, wincing as she tried to sit up. She looked around, rubbing her eyes and tried to move but moaned as her leg shot pain all the way up into her brain. “Oh my God.” Buffy winced, looking at her leg. 

She babied the leg and looked around. “Faith!” Buffy called out. “Faith!” She called out again, this time a bit louder. She panned around, frantically searching. She saw a toe of a shoe, sticking out from underneath a seat and she crawled towards it, dragging herself, trying to be careful of her injured leg.

She pulled herself around the seat and saw Faith lying motionless, blood over her face from a cut above her eye and a nasty bruise over her temple. She felt for a pulse, sighed in relief as she felt the strong heartbeat and tore her shirt, instantly applying direct pressure to the gash over Faith's eye. She looked around and saw the first aid kit. 

She pulled in a sharp breath, righted herself and jumped her way to the kit, crying out with each jarring motion against her leg. With tears in her eyes, she dropped to the ground beside Faith, opening the kit and shakily cleaned the cut before applying steri-strips to hold the tear closed. 

“Faith.” She patted her face. “Faith. Wake up.” She rubbed her cheek.

She stared towards where the cockpit was, noticing for the first time that the small plane was fractured. “James!” She hollered for the pilot. “James, can you hear me?” She called out again, stopping as she heard a slight sigh from Faith. She turned to her, her face inches away. “Faith.” She coaxed. “Come on Faith. Wake up.” Her hands ran along her body, searching for other injuries. She'd have to wait for Faith to wake up to know for sure. She dug through the first aid kit, grabbing up the smelling salts. She broke one and placed it under Faith's nose. Exhaling in relief when Faith started coughing. The strong scent, rousing the unconscious woman. 

“Faith.” Buffy cajoled, her voice delicate and concerned.

“Wha....” I heard my voice, it echoed through my head but sounded so far away. I tried to raise up but had to give it up and fall back to the ground. 

My hands went up to my head, cradling it, while trying to block out the bright, overcast sky that was glaring through the breaks in the plane. “Are you hurt?” A voice drifted through my subconscious.

“Buffy?” I whispered. “What....” My voice, weak and raspy trailed off. I swallowed and tried again. “What happened?” I finally managed to get out.

Buffy sighed. “I think we crashed.” There was a moment of silence. “Are you hurt anywhere else?” She asked. 

I rubbed my head softly, thinking, doing some kind of body check. “I'm not sure. I don't think so....” My voice trailed off. Hell, neither of us would know if we were hurt until we tried to get up and get going. I pushed myself up, wincing as my head decided to throb.

Keeping my eyes shut, I ran my hands over myself, looking and feeling for other injuries. “Any blood?” I asked. 

“I don't see any obvious injuries.” She stated, adding. “I think my legs broke or something.” 

I looked up at her, my eyes taking their time to focus. I squinted, watching as she slowly faded into view. I sat up straighter, scanning our area. “The pilot?” I asked as my eyes kept searching out for anything that'd help. 

“I haven't heard anyone up there.” B answered, her voice shaky.

I nodded and crawled for my backpack that was across from me, wedged underneath a cart of some kind. I pulled my bag to me and opened it up and pulled out a water, opening it and drinking some before handing it Buffy. She took it and drank.

“Is your leg the only thing hurt?” I asked, looking her over. 

“I think so.” She answered. 

I made my way to her, my hands running over her back, arms, stomach and finally legs. I sighed, trying to fight off the nausea I was feeling, my head still throbbing, my vision better but still blurry. “Buffy, I'm gonna need to see your leg, to feel it for breaks.” I looked up at her. “We're gonna need to get your jeans off, shoes too... so I can see what's what.” 

She nodded, but winced as she tried to stand. “Just lie back. I'm gonna undo them and slide them off, okay?” I asked. I waited for her to agree. I slipped off her shoes, checked her ankles for injury. Then undone the button of her jeans and started sliding them down. She hollered as I pulled them over her knees. I blew out a shaky breath, and continued pulling them down. I looked at her legs. “You have bruising over your right leg, no blood.” I felt her left shin, working my hands upward, feeling along the bone, then checked her knee. “Left one is good I think. Can you move it okay?” I asked.

She nodded. “Yeah... yeah I can move it?” 

I looked to her right leg and sighed. “This one's gonna be a bitch. You ready?” I looked up at her waiting. She blew out a breath and whispered. “Do it.”

I felt around her hip joint, watching her face as I squeezed and worked the joint. I worked my hands down her thigh, feeling, squeezing just a bit, watching her face for indications of pain. “I'm not sure about this area.” I stated more to myself than to her. From there I went to her ankle, bending it, feeling it before running my hands along her shin. I worked slowly, noting each area that she flinched at. I blew out a breath as I looked at her knee. “I know this is gonna hurt. I can tell it's busted already but I need to see how bad if it's still intact or gone.” 

I could hear her breathing rapidly. I put my hands on her other knee, feeling it for a reference before I touched and worked my hands shakily over her knee. She hollered out a few times, causing me to jump in fear that I'd hurt her more than she already was.

“What do you think?” She asked.

I blew out a breath. “Well, I'm not sure. You could have a few fractures along your lower leg, your knee is def out of place, maybe torn I don't know. I think just in case I should reset your leg and knee, just to pull things back in place, splint it. I'm not sure if it's broke, nothing obvious really. But I can see it's bruised all the way to the bone.” I sighed out. “What you want to do?” I asked, waiting.

The quietness surrounded us, feeling heavy before she spoke. “Try to set the leg, just in case it is broke.” 

I nodded, looking for a way to brace her and myself so I could give a good tug on her leg. “B...” I waited for her to acknowledge me. When she looked at me and was listening I continued. “I'm gonna put a foot on that seat there that's still connected to the floor and the other foot...” I hesitated, blowing out a breath. “I'm gonna put my other foot against your groin, over a pillow or something, just to keep you still.” I looked at her, expecting a backlash. When no complaints voiced themselves, I continued. “That way you'll be kept still so the only thing moving will be your leg.” I waited, thinking over my plan. “Okay?” I asked.

“Kay.” She whispered, mentally preparing herself. 

I nodded, and looked around, my vision fading in and out. I snatched a blanket from off the floor and rolled it up, giving it to her to place over her groin. I braced my foot against the leg of the seat, pushing to make sure it was still bolted securely, placed my other foot over the blanket. I blew out a breath as I latched onto her right ankle. “Ready?” I breathed out. She shook her head, yes. “On three.” She nodded yes and I started to count but pulled backwards instead, feeling her leg give just a bit before I gingerly, let it go. 

“Oh fucking hell!” She screamed, tears instantly flowing over her face. 

“I'm sorry... I'm sorry.” I repeated over and over, trying to ease her pain with words. I grabbed up my backpack, dug through it and pulled out a prescription bottle of pain pills, gave her two and handed over some water. “Here, take these.” 

I watched her as she shakily took the pills and turned the water up to drink. “I'm sorry.” my voice reverberated around us as I waited for her to relax a bit. I started looking around, looking for something to make a splint with. 

I ransacked my backpack, took the Gorilla tape and pulled a couple of metal pieces off the seats nearby. I studied her leg, thinking. I pulled more stuff out of my backpack and cut the tip off a pair of my tube socks, pulling the make shift sleeves over her messed up knee and leg. 

“What are you doing?” Buffy asked.

I looked up at her, taking in her appearance. “Well, I'm gonna splint your leg.” I showed her the tape and metal. “The tape is pretty strong and I didn't want it irritating your skin, or want the metal cutting into you so I'm using the socks as a buffer.” 

She nodded in agreement, slowly breathing in, waiting and watching.

I put the metal on each side of her leg and ran the tape around it, immobilizing it the best I could. 

I tried to stand up but swooned and stumbled. I caught hold of the back of a seat, trying to right myself and quell off the feeling of nauseousness. I stilled myself, sucked in some air and slowly made my way to the front of the plane. I forced my way through the door and stopped in shock and horror; noting that the pilot was cut up with broken glass fragments and also ran through with a branch that probably forced its way through the window. 

I eased myself forward, checking his pulse point, just to make sure. I tried the radio but couldn't get anyone or hear anything. I looked around, grabbed up the pilots bag and searched it, then searched and ransacked the area, taking everything and anything that might help. I closed the door and sealed it off from us as best I could. I was trying to think but my head hurt way to much to even concentrate.

I slowly made my way back towards Buffy and sat down next to her. I blew out a breath, feeling awkward with the way she was watching me. “I think I should rest a bit, try and let the healing kick in, otherwise, well... I don't think I'll be much use to you.”

I looked at her and she nodded in agreement, stating factually. “You have a concussion. Your eyes are huge and bloodied.” She moved the blanket and grabbed another and made a make shift pallet. “Let's both try to rest a bit.”

I nodded and lay down beside her, relaxing as she threw a blanket over us both. We settled in as best we could. “There's more water, jerky and protein bars in my bag.” 

“Later.” She whispered. “Rest now.” She rolled up a blanket and put it under her head and lay back, her hand reaching out and grasping onto me, a gesture of comfort and security. I barely heard her as she asked, “The pilot? James?” 

“He didn't make it.” I rasp out. My body and voice giving out on me. 

“We're okay though.” My voice trailed off.

“Yeah.” She answered softly. “Yeah, we're alright. We're gonna be just fine.” She winced and settled in, rubbing comforting circles over my back, lulling me to sleep, her own body weary, slowly falling asleep alongside me.

 

3.

 

We awoke surrounded by darkness. The animals of the night making themselves known. “Shh.” She whispered. “We're alright, lets not make ourselves known to them.” 

I relaxed and looked at my watch. “It'll be dawn soon.” I shifted, stretching my sore body and gently rubbing my head. “How are you doing?” 

“I'm okay, other than the usual, got run over by a bus feeling.” She sighed. 

I sat up, looking around, gently rubbing my head. “B?” I waited a few seconds before continuing. “I don't mean to sound like a dick or anything but... we're gonna have to take all we can carry and get away from here before....” I looked to the cockpit. “Before he starts bringing in all kinds of wildlife.”

I felt her looking at me, staring, disapproving. “Or.” I continued. “We could bury him and stay here. Hope the signal on the plane is working and that someone is looking for us.”

The silence between us was deafening. 

“He needs to be buried.” Buffy whispered, looking at me and I nodded, agreeing.

 

4.

 

The sun beat down against my back, the top of my head. I was barely standing, trying to dig a hole with my makeshift shovel. Nausea ran rampant. My stomach churned; my body dry heaving. I was minutes maybe seconds away from dropping.

I'd work a bit, then drop to ground, my body splayed, given out: Power napping. It was going to take me all day just to dig a grave. My hands were cut up, my metal shovel, which was just a piece of plane, hammered into the right shape, sharp as hell, well it'd been digging into my hands for what I'm guessing to be hours. 

I'm not sure how long I'd napped, or passed out to be more precise but anyway, I'd finally gotten up on my two feet and started digging again. Same old problems assaulting me; nausea, dizziness and vomiting. 

“Faith.” I heard her at our makeshift entrance to the plane, our shelter. I looked over at her, falling to my knees, glad for the break. “Please, come get some water.” She pleaded. I nodded yes and stumbled over to her. She caught me and slid me down to the ground, putting the water to my lips and helping me drink. 

“I'm sorry.” She whispered, her hand wiping my hair out of my eyes, her thumb rubbing against my face and cheek. “You aren't in any condition to be doing this.” She stated. 

I nodded, agreeing with her. “I'm in better condition than you.” I whispered. 

She laughed. “Yeah, well at least I can stand up on one leg and you're barely standing on two.” 

I laughed with her, adding. “Yeah, but at least I've got pants on.”

“Really?” She asked, disbelievingly. “That's your big taunt?” 

I tried my best to smile. “I'm a little off my A game.” I whispered, my voice drifting and my mind fading to black.

 

5.

 

I woke up hours later, dusk settling in. The inside of the plane was hot and humid. It was sweltering and James was starting to get ripe. “Shh.” She whispered. “Wolves.”

She pulled herself back against a wall, pulling me flush against her, being mindful of her leg. She gave me a bottle of water, encouraging me to drink. “We're gonna have to go tomorrow.” She stated, barely audible. 

“I blocked up the entrance and locked and sealed the cockpit door.” I nodded my head, letting her know that I heard her and added. “The windows up front are broken, they're gonna get inside.” 

“Yeah.” She acknowledged. “But not in here where we are.” 

We stilled ourselves, waiting, the only sounds around us were our own hearts beating rapidly and our breaths in and out. Finally the animals swarmed the plane. We heard glass breaking. We pushed ourselves close to each other, tried to stop our rush of adrenaline, our fear, nerves, anxiety. We melded ourselves together, our breaths in unison. Clawing begun at our makeshift door and on the other side of the cockpit door. Our hearts were beating frantically, our nerves on edge. I sat stock still and watched, waiting, grabbing and pulling my backpack close by, getting each of us a weapon. 

It got silent. Not a peep of noise anywhere; not from us; not from them; not from any creature outside. 

Fighting erupted; snarls, growls, nips and yelps. The frenzy had began. Ripping and tearing sounds echoed through the cabin, my eyes shutting against the onslaught. Images of what I thought I was hearing played behind my eyes. I swallowed down the bile in my throat and blew out shaky breaths. 

We had to leave just as soon as light hit, ready or not. One thing I knew for sure, we might not be able to see them, but they knew we were here and they'd surely be following us. 

And they would not stop.

 

6.

 

The sun broke through the broken hull, causing us to shield our eyes. I groaned, thinking about what the day would bring us. Truth be told: I didn't really feel up to moving, much less running through the wilderness. Although, even with my head pounding: I was better off than B was. At least I had two legs to stand on, albeit, I'm not too sure how long I'd be able to stand.

“Let's pack what we can, get you covered up and get to the top of the mountain.” I blew out a breath as I shoved supplies back into my pack. Of course we'd need the weapons so I kept them out. I rubbed my eyes and looked to the cockpit door.

I steeled myself, knowing I needed to look but that I really didn't want to see, much less find out what those animals were doing to the body last night.

I moved towards the door and B caught my arm. I turned, facing her. “Let's not look, we know it's not gonna be good.” She whispered.

“You sure?” I questioned, to which yes nodded, yes.

We stared silently at each other, something snapping outside our security broke us out of our reverie. We blew out a nervous breath and finished packing and strapping on what weapons I'd carried in my pack. 

I'm just thankful that I'd been out in the trenches, otherwise I wouldn't have a pack full of supplies, weapons, much less rations; suck ass as they were, at least they were something. 

I split what I could between my pack and the other pack I'd taken from up front. It was B's now and we needed everything we could get our hands on.

“What's this?” B asked, picking up a five foot white staff. 

I looked at my staff. “It's a wax wood battle staff.” It'll come in handy. I didn't really have a lot of weapons but I'd had my Bear Grylls accessories; hatchet, machete, folder, boot knife, Bowie, Swiss army knife , and lucky for us, I had my judge; a .410 gauge pistol and a .38 special. Not too lucky though. We only had about forty rounds of .38 bullets and a box of 20 shotgun shells. 

I gave B a belt, the folding knife, hatchet and the .38 special and bullets. I kept the machete, the .410, my Bowie and boot knife. My Swiss army went right into my left boot, just like I'd always carried it since I'd became a slayer.

A compass went around my neck, but a lot of use that'd be to me here. I didn't have a map to reference anything with. I wasn't ever really smart when it came to living off the grid. I'm one of those types of girls who actually likes hygiene. Peeing in the woods, well that was for guys and bears and I'm neither of those and never wanted to be, even if I had just spent months out on the battle field. 

We had to split a pair of pants up the side seam just to get it over B's leg. I winced every time she hissed in pain. We tied her extra shoe on her bag and psyched ourselves up for the jaunt. 

“Plan?” She asked.

I blew out a breath, letting it out slowly. “Up. Get to the top, look around, get our barrings.” She nodded, once we see what's what, we can make a decision where to go.”

I dug back into my bag. “Here, put the binoculars on, you'll have to be our eyes, mine are still a bit blurry at times.”

She looked up at me, worry and concern playing over her features. “You think, maybe, we should stick it out here a few more days?” 

I shrugged. “I don't know.” I hesitated. “I'm not sure how much time we have at all.”

“What you want to do?” I asked.

“I guess we have to try.” She stated lowly. I nodded, agreeing. “Yeah.”

 

7.

 

We moved the barrier from in front of the entrance and peered outside. “See anything?” I asked, waiting as she scanned the area.

She stilled and sucked in a rapid breath. “What?” I whispered. 

“You don't want to know.” She answered, she continued keeping me from asking her more questions. “So how we gonna do this? Arm around each other and you help me or piggy back?” 

“Lets just go with the flow.” I stated and moved her arm around my shoulder, pulling her close to me. “You good?” 

“Let's go.” She replied.

We stepped out into the dry air, looked around, she pointed to a ridge. “Up there.” She went to move but stalled as I stood frozen, staring off to the side. “Faith.” She tried to get my attention.

She followed the trajectory of my eyes, seeing what I must be looking at. “Come on.” She nudged me quietly. I looked at her nodding, okay but gave a last glance back to what I'm assuming to be a part of James.

She pulled me again, trying to get me moving. I fell instep, me lifting her up and her mostly hopping along with me. 

We moved as quickly as we could, out of the open area and into the brush, slowly but steadily heading up. Ten minutes felt like two hours. Buffy was whimpering with every step. 

“New plan.” I stated as I slung my pack off my back and put it on backwards, with it resting against my chest. “Piggy back.” I squatted down a bit, patted my hands against my butt. “Come on, we need to get moving.”

“Faith...” Her voice trailed off. “You're not in any condition to carry me. You're injured too.”

I sighed loudly. “We don't have time for this, now hop your ass on... sides, you have any idea of how many fantasies I'll be able to mark off my bucket list after this?”

She smiled, laughing as she was caught off guard. “I'll be fine.” I motioned for her to get on.

She relented and jumped on. I handed her the staff, my hands going to her ass to hold her secure. I looked back at her smiling, deciding to lighten the moment even more. “Hey, if my ass is gonna get eaten up in the woods, I'd rather it be by you. Just saying.” I deadpanned as I started moving up the mountain. 

She laughed and swatted at my shoulder.

 

“Look and listen.” I stated as I watched my footing and what was before us.

 

8.

 

Every time something snapped around us I bristled. My heart was pounding in my chest. My head was throbbing. “Breathe through your nose.” Buffy said, trying to calm me down. “We're okay.” 

I nodded and kept moving at a brisk pace, my footing every now and then slipping. Onward and upward. I went back and forth between wiping my eyes or rubbing my temples. I was feeling drained and light headed. 

I stumbled. 

Buffy slid down my back and off, her good leg supporting her. She rubbed my back, comforting me. I started dry heaving. 

“You're okay.” Her voice lulled me, trying to get me to relax. “We're okay. You're just hot and tired.” She handed me some water. “Here sip this.” 

My hands cradled my head and I curled up just a bit, as if protecting myself from a vicious hit. I felt the bottle placed against my lips and finally I took a few sips.

“Just breathe.” She continued to rub circles over my back. 

My body gave up and my eyes closed. I woke up about twenty minutes later: Buffy sitting beside me, still rubbing circles over my back and a cool cloth placed over my eyes.

“There you are.” She whispered. She pulled a power bar from the pack, opened it and halved it. “You need to eat something.” 

I nodded and ate the bar, continuing to sip the water. We sat for a while, both resting. She finally broke the silence. “You okay?” She asked, her hands grasping the sides of my face, searching my eyes, making sure I was grounded. 

“Yeah.... thanks.” I blew out, sitting up a bit. “Let's get going. Make it to the top and see what we need to do.”

She helped me up, steadied me and gave me my pack. I took it and put it backwards again. I nodded yes to her obvious no.

“It's faster and the only way. Plus, if we allow your leg to heal, well then we'll have a better chance of making it out of here.”

She ended our stare off by finally giving in and hopping back on. I grabbed the stick and secured her with one hand, using the stick as a kind of balance and continued heading up. 

I heard noises around us. “They're following us aren't they?”

“Yeah, they are.” She answered. “Don't worry.”

“Oh I'm not worried.” I answered. “You ever climbed a tree before?” I laughed just a bit. “Sides, if it comes down to it, we'll take them down with head shots. You have the .38 and I'm a good shot. I can hit them from fifty paces out with that thing, and if they get in close we have the judge.” I looked back at her. “I'm laying odds on us.”

She adjusted herself. “What you gonna use to bet with?” 

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders a bit. “I don't think I have anything worth anything.” 

She squeezed my shoulder, whispering against my ear. “You'd be wrong about that.”

My head jerked around to look at her. It was a moment, slight but a moment no less. I faced front and continued moving. I felt her lean her head against me and it gave me the energy to keep going and that's what I was going to do.

And that's what I did. One foot in front of the other; off balance, sometimes staggering but onward, as far as I could go or until we got there, whichever came first.

Nausea was on the forefront but I was trying to focus. I'd dry heave, close my eyes and will my head to stop spinning and continue. It's all I could do. I had to do it and I would til I couldn't go any longer.

 

9.

 

“Faith.” Buffy called out. I kept going, my body running on adrenaline alone. A robot almost. “Faith.” Buffy patted my shoulder. “There.” She pointed and I slowed, my legs giving out. She let go of me quickly, getting her good leg underneath her, steadying herself, her arms grabbing around me, holding me, slowly letting me slink to the ground to rest. 

She gave me some water, patted my face, rousing me. “It's just over there.” She pointed, showing me the area. I nodded that I saw it. “Just give me a few okay?” I rasped out.

She nodded and leaned up against a tree, waiting. I laid against the ground, breathing, an equivalent of a power nap. After about fifteen minutes, I stirred. “Okay.” I breathed out, hoisting myself up, dizzy, a bit out of it. I spiraled for just a few seconds, being righted by sure hands. 

“I got you.” Her arms held me secure. “You with me?” She asked.

She waited while my body grounded itself.

I nodded that I was okay. She grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards her gently, looking into my eyes. “You here?”

“So-so.” I managed to get out.

She smiled at me. “What? No five by five?”

That caused me to snicker. “What the hell does that even mean anyways?” I shot back, trying to mimic her.

Her mouth fell open at the jab. “Hey... that's my line.” 

I attempted a smile. “You know I've always wanted what's yours.”

She pulled me close to her, her arm wrapping around me, hobbling on her one good leg but assuredly, moving us toward the area we'd been heading for. “You keep this up and I might just give it to you.”

I laughed. “I must be dead or concussed or both.”

She smiled back. “Come on, we're almost there.” We hobbled into the opening, scanning the area. We shared some water and moved towards the drop off. 

“Careful. I'm not too steady myself, but with your leg...” My words faded as I looked around. “Oh my fucking God.” 

We stood there, silently, each looking over the vastness. My hands went around her waist, our solidarity the only thing keeping me upright and from freaking the hell out right now. 

Something moved quickly off to the side. I turned just in time to see a blur running at me. I held onto Buffy with my left hand and drew the judge with my right, firing just as the thing lunged at me. I shot again and was knocked backwards and off my feet by the thing. 

Buffy fell sideways and slid. I heard her yell and I grabbed at her hand, us sliding towards the drop off. I dug in, holding on tight. I dropped the weapon, searching for a better hand and foot hold, finally finding one and pulled with everything I had, scraping myself over the rocky ground. “Hang on!” I yelled, continuing to pull and push us away from the drop. Finally, we made leeway, her torso and legs scraping as she finally got back on solid ground.

“Oh my God.” I cried out, my emotions on overload, tears springing forth from my eyes as I pulled her toward me and hung on for dear life. I kept sliding us further and further away from the drop, grabbing my weapon up again as I got close to it. 

I ran my hands over her, checking her for injuries, my arms not letting her stray too far from me. I hugged her one last time, my lips brushing against her forehead, her cheek. I closed my eyes, trying to still my rapid beating heart, my forehead leaning against her head as my body fought for control.

After we both calmed down, we laughed to ease the tension, and finally allowed our bodies to separate. I sighed, she sighed. “Thanks.” She whispered.

“Thanks?” I asked in disbelief. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Don't give me what.” I stated. “I am so getting some after that.” 

She laughed and leaned back against me, our hearts finally calming and our breaths labored but relaxing.

 

10.

 

“How are you feeling?” She asked, knocking me out of my thoughts.

“About the same.” I declared. “You see anything? Markers? Cabin? Anything, like a road, stream, anything that'll be useful as shelter?”

She pulled out the binoculars, and held her hand up for assistance. I grabbed her hand and hoisted her up, carefully avoiding any bumping or stress to her leg. She hopped around, grabbing onto me for security and support; her eyes focusing, searching out and over the terrain. 

She handed the field glasses to me. I took them and peered through the lenses, turning around slightly, hunting for some kind of landmark, some kind of sign. Anything.

I scanned the horizon, using a grid pattern, looking. “Get that sharpie out of the side of your pack.” I looked at her as she was struggling to remain upright. “Here, sit down.” I grabbed her arm and helped her lower herself to the ground. “Okay, I'm gonna pan the area. Whichever way I'm looking, if I tell you something, draw an arrow the way I'm pointing and write down what I tell you. Okay?”

I waited for her to answer and started scanning the area. “Okay, this way, there's a small creek.” I looked down, nodding as she wrote over the rock formation we were on. I scanned the forest again, mentally mapping and taking notes in my head. I scanned the entire area, making a full rotation. I looked back to the creek, giving it another once over.

I handed her back the bi's and helped her stand back up. I pointed to the creek bed. “See that creek?” I asked, waiting for her to see it. “Okay, now look around it, I'm gonna need your help to find some of those landmarks when we get to it.” 

“Okay.” She whispered. “What's there?”

“I don't know, but I think to the left about twelve feet out is a stove pipe. Might be a tree but regardless, there's a rock formation above the running water. We'll be able to dig in, have our backs protected and try to take out a few more of those wild dogs.” 

She looked up at me. “You think they're gonna keep on coming... I mean after you shot one?” 

“Yeah, they're hungry B.... and we're lunch.” I both breathed out a heavy sigh. I squeezed her arm, trying to comfort her, help her find some kind of solace in the situation. “We just made them a bit wary but when dark hits, they'll be full of confidence again.”

“Oh geeze.” She breathed out shakily. “How the hell are we gonna get down there to make the trek to the creek bed?”

I blew out the breath I'd been holding and dug into the bottom of my pack, pulling out a harness and a rope. “We're gonna climb down.” 

I pulled on my harness, cut a piece of rope and made her a harness and looked for somewhere to tie off the rope. Once the rope was secured, I threw it off the drop point and looked back to Buffy, still and quiet. I walked towards her, using my arms to help my balance, still feeling a bit woozy and nauseous at times. “Secure all your gear, we can't afford to lose anything on the way down.” 

We went about stowing all our weapons, closing up the bags and strapping the packs on our backs, securing the waist and chest straps. I put a carabiner clamp through her rope harness and hooked her to mine, clipping an extra one just for safety. I slowly shuffled us closer to the edge, picking up the rope, pulling the rope through the clamp, and again to make an extra loop. I leaned back, looking into B's face. “Okay, this isn't gonna be fun. I'm gonna go as fast as I can cause I'm not sure how long I can hold out.” She nodded, not saying anything, so I continued. “Here I'm gonna wear the right glove and you wear the left. If I start having trouble you're gonna have to grab the rope and help me slow our descent.” Her eyes found mine, the seriousness of what we were about to attempt, rampaging up into the forefront of her brain. She breathed out shakily. 

“There's no other way down?” She finally asked.

I touched her chin, causing her to gaze directly into my eyes. “Buffy, we have to get to that indention above the creek bed before dark. There's no where to dig in here.”

She nodded and draped her arms around my shoulders, pulling me in for a hug. I clasped my arms around her in return, pulling her in closer, breathing her in. “Come on.” I started walking us backwards to the drop off, leaning back, lowering us beyond the point of return. “Hang on.” I whispered, waiting as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, clasping her hands together. 

I started repelling. My left hand was getting burned to hell, but I hung on, our descent moving faster than I'd anticipated. I used my right hand to grasp the rope tighter, slowing us a bit. I winced and she noticed instantly, her left gloved hand moving to the rope, grabbing and helping me slow us more. 

Downward we went. “I can't see the ground. Tell me how close we're getting. I don't want us to get hurt.” I ground out.

“Fifty feet.” She stated.

“Forty.”

“It's coming fast.” She sounded nervous.

“Clamp down harder on the rope.” I ground out, my left hand, now numb from pain.

“Twenty.” She stated louder, nerves on overdrive.

“Grab harder.” I rasped out, making my numb hand grip harder, my skin tearing off and leaving a trail of blood along the rope; speckles of blood, appearing on my face as the rope slide through the harness and upward.

We both pulled with all our might. I screamed out, gripping with all my might. Our descent slowed enough to land safely. “Lift your injured leg, protect it!” I hollered, as I braced myself for impact. I felt her pull in a deep breath and hold it.

“Hold on.” She shouted, her voice causing us to put a last and final burst of adrenaline into our grips. We slowed, my feet hit the ground, my knees bending, trying to absorb the shock. It was no use, we were going down. I grabbed her injured leg and turned trying to fall on the side that wasn't hurt. 

The rocks and gravel dug into my side, my face, my arms. I let my body shield her from as much harm as I could. I lay there silently for a bit, mentally checking body parts off my list. “You okay?” I asked.

She laughed, a tear filled laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. “Well, aside from needing new panties... I think I'm okay.”

I burst out laughing. “You and me both.... you and me both.” She leaned her forehead against mine, our breaths calming as our hearts slowed, us both needing and wanting to find some kind of equilibrium.

 

11.

 

We helped each other up. I cut the leftover rope, coiled it and bagged it. We might need it later. I didn't feel up to giving a piggyback but it was the fastest way. I moved too fast for my head and stumbled again. This time giving in to the rolling inside my head and stomach. I threw up. I stood there, my stomach heaving, my head between my knees. 

I steadied myself, breathing deeply in through my nose and out my mouth. I put my pack on in reverse again, grabbing my staff from where I'd dropped it earlier. “Come on.” I motioned for her to climb on. 

I looked at her as she hesitated. “We don't have time for this, we need to get there like now.” I walked closer to her, making myself more accessible. She reached out, her fingers brushing some of the embedded gravel from my cheek. She nodded, relenting and I squatted just a bit so she could jump and help me hoist her up.

I blew out a breath and moved quickly and as sure footed as possible, with her calling out directions so I could watch my footing.

I trudged on, forgetting the pain in my head, the pain of my body, the fire in my hand from the rope, the rolling of my stomach. I was running on pure adrenaline but mostly I was running on need to get this woman to safety, to protect her at all costs. She meant more to me than anything and if it was the last thing I did, I was gonna get her out of here and back home. For once in my life, I was going to show her I could do the right thing when it came to her. And I would if it was the last thing I ever did. 

With thoughts of her in my head; I pushed myself forward, without stopping, without fail, only slowing enough to get the nausea up, out and over with. 

It was only when I began to lose my footing, stumbling, she stopped me. “Fai...” She coaxed me, lulling me. “Fai, you can stop... we're here.” She lowered herself to a standing position.

“Huh?” I stumbled as I turned to look at her. 

I fell down hard on my ass, my hand cradling my head. “We're here.” She hoisted me back up, put her arm over my shoulder and hopped forward, pulling me with her. “Come on, lets get to that indention. Eat a couple of power bars and rest.” She pulled me harder. I was on autopilot as we sloshed through the stream. I poked my staff into the recess, trying to flush out any unwanted animals. It seemed clear so I climbed up, turned and pulled her up with me. We sat down: I slid myself into the crevice and pulled her back up against the rocks next to me, the earth, cold against our wet clothes and bodies. We huddled for warmth.

“You've got some gel fuel, right?” She asked. I nodded, my eyes closing, my body shutting down, sleeping. 

I woke a few hours later, the small flicker of light warming our semi enclosed alcove. We were far from being safe, but at least we could defend ourselves. She handed me some water and a couple of protein bars and we sat in silence, eating, hydrating. I noticed that she'd cleaned and bandaged my hand. “Thanks.” I whispered, nodding to my hand. She smiled a bit in return. 

The mood shifted, became serious. “What's the plan?” She whispered, one hand steady on her .38.

“Kill em all.” I whispered. My hand mirroring hers on my .410. The more we get the less we have to worry about later.

We sat silently, taking turns napping, watching our peripherals. 

We only had a couple of close calls during the night. Three shots rang out as a couple of dogs got too close for our liking. We managed to hit two of them. Be a lot easier if we knew how many there actually were. But we'd made it this far. We could decompress in another hour or so. I was itching to clean myself up, even if it were in a creek. 

Besides, having blood on us would only draw in more predators and I did not want to find out what else lived in the woods. 

Right now though, all I could do was close my eyes and try to get a bit more rest.

 

12.

 

The morning light glared against my face, making me squint against the bright intrusion. I whimpered, feeling the aches of my body. I stretched as best I could, feeling her stir beside me, her hand grabbing hold of my shirt for comfort.

She started scooting out of our safe haven. I stopped her, pulling her back. “Wait.” I whispered, gathering my pack and removing what we needed and I pulled it back, getting ready to throw it out into the open. 

I grunted with the throw, waiting and listening. The pack hit the ground and instantly things were on it, growling, fighting over the trophy. I hopped out quickly, my gun drawn and shot everything I could in the head. I got jumped from behind and pushed into the water face down. I thrashed as teeth tore up my shoulder. I heard a shot ring out and I forced myself up and out of the water, coughing it from my lungs. I felt her grab me and pull me up to a standing position, her body, leaning against mine for stability. 

I looked around, pulling a knife, waiting, listening. “They're gone.” She whispered, her eyes frantically scanning the area. I nodded, and surveyed the area for myself. 

I sighed in disgust, looking at my .410. I opened it and dropped the shells out into my hand, reloading it with dry shells and holstered it. I grabbed up my torn up bag and moved to get the rest of the gear from our nesting place. 

“I think they'll stay out of our way... for now.” I added. I looked back to her, watching her as she nodded in agreement.

“How did you know they'd be waiting for us to step out?” She asked.

I looked at her and answered her as honestly as I could. “It's what I would've done.”

She looked at me, my words hitting her hard. She blew out a breath, concern on her features. Let me dress that bite. I pretty much fell back and sat there, waiting while Buffy poured antiseptic on the bite mark. I forced myself to be still while she stitched the worst of the tears, finally blowing out a breath when she'd finished. I glanced back at her, noting the worry covering her face. She palmed my face and stared into my eyes. 

 

13.

 

I blew out a harsh breath, looking directly at Buffy. “Listen... I've gotta get this blood off of me.” I hesitated, not wanting to push her, or make her think that I was up to no good. “We can't take the chance of something else smelling the blood and coming after us.”

I started pulling my weapons off, handing her my gun. “Keep watch?” I asked her, waiting for her to decide. “I'll make it as quick as I can.”

I stalled for a minute as I sat my gear along the creek bed, grabbing my hygiene supplies, feeling and most likely looking exposed. I know I'm not usually bashful, but I had no desire in being attacked while I was naked and tending to wounds.

I looked at B again, hesitated for a moment, turned and stripped. I washed everything I could, taking extra effort in cleaning what wounds I could reach. I could feel her eyes on me and I did my best not to glance her way.

I hissed as the cold water ran over me. Finally clean, well as good as I was gonna get, I shook off the water, made my way to my bag and pulled out a drying cloth, hurrying as quick as I could. I donned what I had packed, looked to B. “You want to wash up?” I asked.

She looked at me, eyes wide. “Yeah, but I'll need help.” She all but whispered.

I forgot that quickly. “Oh yeah.... right.” I muttered. I waded back out into the water, strapped on both guns and carried her pack over to mine, grabbing a canteen on my way back to her.

I helped her balance, my eyes looking around us, looking for danger. I helped get her out of her clothes, being very careful of her leg. 

Her skin scorched me, everywhere I rubbed soap, it burned. Our eyes kept locking, then retreating. Her face, neck and chest wore a permanent blush and I'm positive mine mirrored hers. I turned slightly, facing off in the distance, giving her privacy while letting her use my shoulder for support as she washed.

I kept an eye out for predators and kept dipping the canteen into the creek and pouring it over her hair and body. “Tell me when you've had enough.” I whispered, my eyes still scanning our surrounding area, purposely avoiding looking at her. 

Finally her hair rinsed clean. Our breaths released in relief. I helped her over to the embankment, gave her my drying towel and waited for her to get what she could before she handed it off to me and I dried everything else she couldn't reach. I pulled another set of Tomboy's out of my bag; boy shorts and soft bra and gave them to her. “They might be a bit big but they're clean and dry.” 

She slid into the bra and handed me the shorts. “Oh yeah, right.” I breathed out. I helped her get them on and safely up and over her bruised and broken leg. I redressed and splinted her leg. Grabbed another outfit from my pack and assisted in getting her dressed the rest of the way. 

Clean, dressed and ready, we gathered up our gear. I leaned her against a tree as I made a fire, covered it with green branches so it'd smoke and went back to her. 

She was watching me, waiting. “Somebody might see it and be able to pinpoint our location.” I offered.

She smiled, so I continued. “I noticed a few fish.” I pointed over toward a small pool in the creek. “I'm gonna see if I can catch them for lunch.”

I helped her sit down, her back against a tree. And I made my way hopefully to some food. 

 

14.

 

Our bellies were full of fish. “How do you have all this stuff?” She asked.

I laughed just a bit. “Well I've been out in the field, fighting. You pack what you need in with you or you don't have anything.” 

“After the first battle, I learned, it's best to have a few extra supplies with you, just in case there's no extraction.” I went about cleaning up our mess. “What's that saying?” I asked, answering myself. “Better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it.”

I stopped and looked at her. “Besides if I hadn't of packed extra supplies, well we wouldn't have any any water, protein bars or dry clothes.”

She smiled brightly. “Well, there is that.”

I threw our leftovers far away from us and doubled back, picking up our bags. I held my hand out and waited for her to grab it and helped her up. “Okay, lets see if we saw a stovepipe yesterday.”

She looked deep into my eyes. “Your eyes are still dilated.” She said. “How are you feeling?”

I blew out a breath, looking at her. “Honestly?” I stalled, just a bit. “I'm not up to par. Still queasy, my vision goes in and out. Stamina is shot to shit. Biggest problem I think though is the pressure in my head, makes me feel nauseous.” 

“How bout your leg?” I asked her.

She scrunched up her face, glancing down at the offending leg. “I'm scared to find out.” She hesitated. “I mean I know the lower half is broken, that'll heal but I'm concerned about the knee.” 

I turned around, squatting just a bit, so she could climb on and grab around my shoulders. I lifted, my hands going to behind her thighs, adjusting her. I shifted my pack, making it more comfy, grabbed up my staff and started walking. 

“It was this way right?” I asked, pointing off in the distance.

“Yeah, I think so.” She answered. “You walk and I'll keep watch.”

 

15.

 

“Are we going the right way?” I asked. “I didn't think it was this far out.” I turned around trying to get a gist on our surroundings. I looked behind us. “Oh Shit.” I stated, void of emotion. 

“What?” She asked.

I pointed off behind us, my shoulders sagging with defeat. “What...?” Her voice trailed off.

“They're close.” I whispered, turning her so she could see. “Got your weapon where you can reach it?” I asked.

I felt her shifting and realigning her holster. “Maybe we should go back where we have a place to dig in, fish to eat and water to drink.” She offered.

“Yeah.” I answered. “Besides, Willow should be showing up for the rescue any time now, right?” 

I marched onward, suddenly pausing, feeling the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end. I watched as the pack meticulously and strategically maneuvered themselves around us.

“They're blocking our path back, aren't they?” Buffy asked, watching them move and blend into the surroundings. 

“Yeah.” I whispered. “But it's the only way back.” I started moving again, stepping on and breaking a twig. I stalled, waiting for the attack. I sucked in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. I steeled my nerves and put one foot in front of the other, slowly but surely taking us back to the creek bed, to that little indention in the rocks above it. 

Carefully, I moved, methodically placing my feet on solid ground, hoping that I wouldn't snap a twig again and set them off. 

“Try to keep an eye on our back and sides: I've got the front.” I kept moving forward, sweat beading up over my forehead, my nerves on fire.

“They're surrounding us.... what are they waiting for?” Buffy rasped out. 

I kept moving carefully, trying to fight off the oncoming nausea and dizziness. “They're waiting for us to make a mistake.” I offered up lowly. 

“First misstep and they're gonna swarm us.” I kept moving. I looked at the wolves around us, barely hidden. “They know.” I whispered.

“Know what?” She asked. 

“They know I'm sick and dizzy. They know we're hurt.” I glanced back at her. We got two ways, keep going slowly until I fall or run for the creek and when I muck up, and I will muck up, well at least we'll be ready and can open fire.” 

“Oh fuck it, I say lets run for it.” She stated.

“Okay, head shots only, won't matter if we don't thin out their numbers.” She nodded. “Something happens, we gotta get back to back to defend all sides. Hopefully, we can make them run away before we run out of ammo.” I adjusted her a bit, getting more comfortable. “If you run out, don't try to reload, pull out your hatchet.” 

“Okay.” She responded. I nodded, put a hand over my grip and started moving faster, towards the creek. 

I rushed through the brush, the briers catching and ripping along my skin; I shoved them off of me and away from B. I pushed on, taking the brunt of the sticks and snares. I looked around, deciding to cut through some trees and use them for support. I was sweating and getting weaker, more dizzy. I couldn't stop, there was no way to get out of this except to carry on. I sucked in deep gulps of air and made myself go forward. I used the trees to hide us as best I could as I stalled out and vomited. “I'm okay.” I whispered, pushing myself off the tree and carrying on.

One foot in front of the other, my nerves on edge, my eyes scanning our surroundings. I could feel B's hand on my shoulder, squeezing, trying to comfort and edge me further on. 

Fifty paces in I stumbled.

The dogs swarmed.

They came from all sides, jumping, hitting us with their bodies, trying to knock us over and down. We were on autopilot. Our guns aiming, firing. We couldn't stop. They were making runs at us, plummeting themselves through the air, their teeth grasping for hold.

We managed to get back to back. My vision blurry, my aim off. I turned as I heard a low growl barreling for me. I put up my hand to block and swung my .410 around. The yelp echoed. I looked around frantically as they paced and ran a pattern around us. 

I shook my head and tried to clear it. I took aim and fired. I missed the big one and wasted a shot on another. “I'm out.” 

“I'm not sure.” She whispered, her back pushing back against mine.

“I'm gonna check.” She stated.

“Don't lower your eyes from theirs.” I ground out, but it was too late. As soon as she looked down at her gun the big one ran and jumped at her, hitting her and knocking her over. She hit the ground with a thud, crying out as her leg jarred. 

I heard her gun click. “Shit!” I screamed, grabbing up my staff and stepping over her, keeping her from their onslaught, parrying, blocking, hitting with everything that I had. “Reload!” I shouted, trying to keep them off of her, us.

One of them grabbed my staff, bit into it and shook it, pulling it out of my hand. I pulled out my machete and starting chopping, slicing into anything within reach. 

A dog ran at her, snarling fangs descending quickly. I couldn't get my machete around fast enough so I reached out and grabbed it with my left hand, keeping if off of her, protecting her and I screamed out as its mouth tore the skin of my arm, it's teeth digging in and ripping.

The sounds of the .38 sounded and I breathed a sound of relief as the dog fell from my arm but I didn't relent or let up. I kept hitting anything within distance. 

I heard a popping sound, felt a white hot light. The dogs still on top of us disintegrated before my eyes. Battle torn and weary I sat heavily on the ground, breathing hard. “Get us out of here Red.” I rasp out. 

Willow knelt down and checked Buffy. “You alright?” She asked. 

“Broken leg, possibly more.” Buffy answered.

Willow looked to me. “You?” She asked.

“Been better.” I stated tiredly.

She nodded, pulled in a breath, hesitating slightly. “I can't take both of you. I only have enough energy for one at a time and.... I'll have to rest before I can port back.”

I shook my head, understanding. “Well get her out of here Red.” I stated, unemotionally. I looked directly into her eyes, watched her nod in agreement.

“Wait.” Buffy said, looking at me. “You're hurt... you can't fight them off alone.” 

I pushed myself up off the ground and went over to her, helped her up. “I'm better off than you.” I whispered. “I can walk... so I'll be able to run if I have to.”

Tears filled her eyes. “But you can't last for long. Your head; your vision....you're bleeding.” Her voice trailed off. 

“Buffy please.” I hugged her. “I need you to be safe. Please...”

She nodded her head, relenting, her voice a whisper. “I'll be waiting for you.” I could tell Red was turning away from us, giving us a bit of privacy.

Her hands rested against my cheeks, gently caressing. “You better come back to me in one piece.” She leaned into me, brushing her lips against mine, softly, slowly, thoroughly... “please.” 

“I will.” I whispered. My eyes burning, my voice raspy. “Go.” 

I stepped back as Willow moved up behind her. I nodded for them to go. “I'll be back as soon as I can.” Red stated. 

I looked into Buffy's eyes and smiled. “See you soon.” 

She smiled and nodded at me and they faded right in front of my eyes. 

 

16.

 

They appeared inside a triage unit. The doctors and nurses approached quickly to assess Buffy as Willow lay down on a cot, resting. 

“Willow.” She waited for Will to open her eyes and look at her. “How long will you need to rest?” She asked, anxiously.

“I don't know.” She stated, closing her eyes, relaxing back into the mattress.

“Willow.” She muttered, tears forming. “I forgot to give her my .38 and ammo.” A sob escaped. “She needed it and I didn't think to...” Her voice faded. Willow didn't answer, deep in sleep.

The doctor broke her out of her reverie. “We need to get you to x-ray.” 

She nodded and allowed them to tend to her injuries, taking a last look back at her friend before they wheeled her out.

 

17.

 

I quickly loaded the .410. I didn't have many shells left. I'd used half of them already and I'd gotten a few of them wet. I berated myself for not thinking of the .38. I'd had more ammo for it but it was long gone now. I figured Red would need a day to rest up before she could get back to me. We'd killed maybe ten to thirteen wolves, hopefully those we didn't put down instantly were lying somewhere dying. 

Seriously, how many wolves were in a pack anyway?

Had to be more than one pack. 

I don't condone the killing of innocent animals. Never have, never will but this was kill or be killed. And this definitely wasn't my usual kind of monster. It thought differently. It was a pack animal. It was a skilled strategist and it knew the area, knew how to herd, how to track and it could see during the day and at night.

I just had to hold out til Red could make it back to me. I needed to be smart but I was tired, hurt. I didn't have much left but I promised B I'd get out of here. And lets face it, for her I'd do anything, I always had, maybe not for the most stellar of reasons, but there you have it. 

I had something to fight for, something to live for.

I haphazardly wrapped my arm with gauze, trying to quell the bleeding. I looked around, surveyed the area, got my barrings .

I picked up my gear, stowed it in holsters or sheaths, looked around and picked up my bitten and discarded staff and took off for the creek and that little indention in the rocks that'd hopefully keep me protected until I could get out of here.

 

18.

 

Wave after wave of nausea assaulted me but I kept moving, stumbling at times. Dizziness hit me hard and I fell in the dirt, breathing heavily. I sucked in the pain and nausea and shoved myself up off the ground and continued on, running, walking fast, whatever it took until finally I could see the creek ahead. 

Immediately, I cupped some water into my mouth and tried to right myself, bring everything into focus. I fumbled for my canteen and shoved it into the water. My skin at the base of my head prickled and I glanced around. Goosebumps formed all over my body and I swallowed down fear and nausea. 

I holstered the canteen, changed my staff into my weak hand and pulled the judge out with my right. I slowly moved towards the slightly sheltered area, feeling my surroundings, listening, my breaths in and out smoothly, quietly; My heart thundering in my chest and head.

I couldn't see any of them. I crawled up onto the above rock, heading to the alcove, well that's what we'd been calling it, it was really just a small place, just enough to protect your sides and head. All you had to defend was front. It was better than nothing. Bushes covered the opening, with water trickling over head. I pushed through and came face to face with the big dog himself.

He lunged, knocking me backwards, my back hitting the rock face, my left hand dropping my staff to grab hold and push him back off of me. He nipped and tore at my mangled arm. I brought the judge around, put it to his head point blank and fired. 

He yelped and blood splattered my face, neck and chest. I pushed him off to the side and grabbed for my staff, my arm torn beyond repair and bleeding profusely. I didn't even get up before more were attacking. I dropped the staff again and grabbed for what had hold of me, fighting to free my gun hand. Once free, I protected myself as best I could and fired, making sure my shells were hitting their marks. 

I was slow but precise but paid the price for making sure I was hitting what I needed to hit. My weapon clicked empty but the attack was over. My legs were bit as well as my other extremities and I had another nasty shoulder bite. I pushed out of the mass of dogs, those dead and the dying and rubbed at my face, noticing for the first time the blood and gouges that were raked over my features. 

I looked around and several were growling as they circled me. I slowly holstered my gun and pulled my machete. I tried to be as still as possible. Blood was pouring and they were working themselves up into a frenzy. 

They ran at me, biting, snarling, jumping from all angles, their jaws and teeth nipping as they passed.

I fought hard, until they'd had enough and retreated, leaving me torn, bloodied and bruised. I sheathed the machete and grabbed my staff again and stumbled to the ground on my knees, instantly pushing myself up and back onto my feet. I looked around the area, noticed some bamboo and reloaded the judge as I went. I had three shells left. I sighed and secured the weapon.

I pulled my machete and started chopping bamboo stalks down, making sure to make points on the ends as I cut them. I staggered back to the opening, chopping and shoving them into the opening, making them protrude like punji sticks. I knew I was done for... there was no way I could fight anymore. I had to get in, clean and dress my wounds as best I could and hold them off until help arrived. 

I finally just had to give it up. I was exhausted beyond belief, sickened and weakened from blood loss. I pushed a few more stalks in, just in case and climbed in. I turned and slid my back up against the rocks, dug and pulled out my med pack and pushed my bag towards the opening. I hoisted a couple of stalks upwards, trying to protect the top and tried to raise a couple in a crisscross pattern out the front. I pulled the medical shears out and cut my clothes that were covering wounds, allowing me to see just how badly my skin was torn. I cursed and cried out as I poured disinfectant over the bites and tears, placing gauze pads and wrapping them with self sticking tape, making sure it was tight enough to ease the blood flow. I finally got all I could reach bandaged. I was cold, weak and tired. 

I drank some water and pulled the last two protein bars from my bag and ate them. I leaned my head back against the rocks, pulled my legs in, crossing them and pulled the bag over them, trying to give myself a bit of a buffer between me and their teeth. I adjusted the bamboo and all my remaining weapons, putting them within reach. 

I settled back, trying to relax. I knew sleep was coming, that I couldn't fight it off any longer. I was uncomfortable. I was sitting in a pool of my own blood, sticky and smelling like dinner to any and everything and... I had nothing left to give. I looked at the opening to my hiding spot, waiting, listening anxiously before my body finally gave out and my mind faded into darkness.

 

19.

 

Something woke me. It was loud, big and I was so stiff I could barely move. I raised my .410, pointing it out in front of me. My bag was grabbed and snatched out. I could see a trail of red where my blood ran out of my hiding place. 

I looked up, waiting and it didn't leave me waiting long.

A large paw, reached in and grasped hold of my leg, its claws sinking into my flesh and hanging on. It yanked me out fast and hard and I looked into the face of a big bear. “Fuck.” I breathed out, bringing up my weapon and firing into its face. 

It growled, released my leg and slashed at me, knocking me off the rock and into the water and rocks below. I pushed myself up, making sure to keep my gun dry. I fired into it's head, two times and my gun clicked. I got knocked back and into the rocks, my head hitting hard and busting open. I tried to stand, tried to pull a weapon in defense and felt myself falling backwards. 

I could feel its presence stepping over me: Felt it's breath, felt my fear building, felt the final blow coming. I closed my eyes.

“Get in here now!” Someone yelled.

I heard commotion all around me, could kind of make out a brightness like lights in the background.

My consciousness swam in and out. I tried to get up, tried to find weapons, tried to fight them off. “Fai...” I heard her. “Fai...” I stilled, my hand grasping at the hand that was on my chest holding me. “I've got you.” She cajoled. “Relax and let us help you.” She whispered into my ear. “You're safe.” I felt a kiss to the side of my head. “You're safe.” She repeated. “I'm not going anywhere.” I felt her rubbing my shoulder, her lips right next to my ear. “Please, just relax, be still and let them help you.”

I nodded, trying to relax my body but I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or dead. She kept whispering to me. I could feel tears on my face, hers, mine, I couldn't tell. 

“Buffy.” I whispered, my voice shaky, barely audible. 

“Shhh.” She breathed against my face. “Rest.” She whispered as I faded again.

 

20.

 

I groaned, feeling my body ache and feeling it rebel against my movement. “Hey.” She whispered. I tried to open my eyes, sighing and wincing with the effort.

“You can do it.” She encouraged. “Wake on up. Come on. Faith, it's time to wake up.” I batted my eyes a few times before falling back asleep.

Sometime later, could've been hours, days, weeks for all I knew: I shifted and tried to sit up but couldn't. I tried to talk but couldn't. I could hear groans and sighs coming from myself. I tried to move my hands but they felt so heavy and foreign. I squinted and tried to focus. “There you are.” She whispered.

I felt the bed move, felt fingers gently trace my face. “Hey.” She smiled at me. “You gonna stay with me a bit this time?” She asked.

I kept trying to focus, blinking my eyes to clear them. She moved and reached for something, jarring the bed. “Here.” She placed a straw against my lips. “See if you can drink some water.” I pulled in the cool water, relishing the feeling as my throat and body quenched its dryness.

I nodded. “Thanks.” I whispered, my voice sounding weak and raspy.

I felt her kiss my forehead. “You've got a concussion, a pretty bad one but at least you didn't get knocked into another coma.” I felt her breathe out a ragged breath. “Numerous lacerations, bites and you have a bad wound on your leg from the bear.” 

She shifted and moved my hair behind my ear. “Really Faith? A bear. Wolves weren't enough, you had to bring a bear into the mix.” I could tell she was smiling, her tone teasing, sweet.

I half smiled, my body exhaling slowly. “I was so scared.” She whispered, tears threatening to run. “I forgot to give you the revolver and bullets and I was sick with worry.” A sob escaped and she wiped at her eyes. “I was so worried that....” Her voice trailed off. I felt her touch my face. “I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to ever tell you....” Her voice broke and she cried.

“Shh.” I whispered, my hand trying to comfort her, my voice giving out. 

“Please?” I finally croaked out, my voice and body rapidly getting weaker with each try to appease her. 

She leaned in and kissed my lips gently. “Okay.” She relented. “Just rest for now.” I nodded and drifted off to sleep again.

 

22.

 

“She's back.” Buffy stated and moved closer. I stretched a bit, trying to relax my stiff muscles. “You staying this time?” Her voice was more relaxed this time, calmer.

“Depends.” I muttered, adjusting myself into a more comfortable position. “Depends, if you've got food.”

She laughed. “So that's what it takes to get you to wake up?” She scoffed.

“Well... yeah.” I breathed out, finally able to look around and take in my surroundings; my hands absentmindedly feeling over my body, trying to access all of my injuries. 

“How long?” I asked.

“Few days.” She responded. “Well four and a half to be precise.” 

I felt my hair being pushed behind my ear. “How're you feeling?” She asked. 

I felt around my body a few more times, before feeling over my face. “Well.” I stopped to think about it for a few seconds. “I think I really did get eaten by a bear this time.” 

She laughed again. “This time?” She asked. “You're gonna have to tell that story.” She hesitated, her fingers rubbing over my hand. “But not today... today let's get you up and moving, get some food in you and get you into a hot shower.”

“Sounds good but hard.” I said, gently rubbing my head. My stomach chose that precise moment to let itself be known. “You did say food, yeah?” I asked.

I heard her laugh again and press the button for the nurse.

 

23.

 

“Thanks Red.” I stated, already feeling better. “I appreciate it... the rescue and the healing spell.” I felt her sit on the bed, could feel her smiling at me. 

“Well, it's not instant but it'll help you heal faster.” She stated before she reached over and squeezed my hand. “You done good, ya know.” She smiled. “I knew you two would be alright. Scared me a bit when it took longer than I thought to find you.”

“Ah, I wasn't worried.” I told her. “I knew you'd float in and save the day.” I smiled up at her. “And I certainly feel better after bathing.... I don't know who in their right mind would want to go into the woods on purpose.” I stated. “It's a grimy, sticky kind of feeling.” I nodded at her. “Plus, there's shit in there that'll eat your ass.” I hesitated just a bit. “And not in a good way.”

“Yeah, well... ass is kind of off the mark there.” She deadpanned as I took a drink of water, causing me to snort and cough water out my nose. 

I laughed out loud, choking on the water. “Don't do that!” 

“Are you bothering her? Cause if you are... we're gonna have a problem.” Buffy stated as she hobbled into the room. Willow put her hands up to her chest, shaking her head no and feigning ignorance.

“Well...” Willow's voice trailed off as she rose from the bed and grabbed her bag. She looked back at me. “You... are in good hands... so... I'm gonna go for now.” She moved to the door and squeezed B's hand as she walked by. “See you two at home later.” She smiled again and left.

Buffy moved further into the room, using a cane. “How bad is it?” I asked, motioning to her leg. “Sorry I didn't ask sooner.” 

“No need to apologize, you were out of it.” She said and made her way to the bed and sat down next to me. “Well, legs broke, knee was dislocated.” She rapped her knuckles against the walking boot. “Will be good as new in a week or two.” She looked at me, smiling. “You look so much better.”

“And I smell better too.” I stated.

She leaned in, her face sliding extremely close to mine and breathed in. “Mmmmm... yes you do.” She whispered. 

“Uhh....” I tried to think of something to say.

“Faith....” I turned my face to look at her. “Don't speak.” She whispered. Her hand palmed the side of my face and she leaned into my lips. Her mouth slid against mine, her tongue sought entrance and we sighed into the kiss: Hot, wet, soft. A slow moving frenzy of friction. My heartbeat sped up, my breaths becoming raspy and staggered.

We smiled, our lips still close, touching, not wanting to let the warmth go. I closed my eyes, trying to will my breathing and heart to calm.

She noticed me trying to calm down and put her hand on my chest, feeling my heartbeat. “It likes it.” She whispered. Smiling, she took my hand in hers and placed it above her heart, letting me feel her heart mirroring mine. “Mine does too.” Her breath rasp out, shaky. I couldn't speak. I was in awe, completely dumbstruck, my hand feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

“What's going on?” I asked. “Between us?” I clarified.

She got quiet, reflective; pulling in a deep breath. “Faith... you carried me over that mountain.” She hesitated. “On your back.” She wiped a stray tear off her cheek. “You put yourself in the way of anything that tried to get to me...” She sighed. “And look at you, you've been beaten to hell and back and there's no doubt in my mind that if it took you dying to get me back alive, well you'd of done it.” Agitation, played over her features. “There's always been something between us.” She sat on the side of the bed, her voice and actions calming. “I can't not know anymore... you know....I've gotta find out.” 

“Buffy.” I'd spoken her full name, that itself garnered attention. She sat straighter, giving me her full attention, waiting. I stalled just a bit, trying to find the right words. I really didn't know how to say it. “Our.... past.” 

She interrupted me. “I know Faith... believe me I know... but that was a long time ago. We were both stupid kids, we're adults now and I know we'll have to talk it all out but I think together we can do it, because we both want to.” She lifted my chin, so I'd be forced to look into her eyes. “I want to and I think you do too.” She smiled at me. “We both did things... things I'm so sorry for...” Her voice broke just a bit. 

“I'm sorry too.” I breathed out. “If I could take any of it back... I would.” I whispered, tears starting to sting my eyes. 

“Shh.” She whispered, her thumb rubbing over my cheek. “But Faith...” She smiled at me, lightly kissing the corner of my mouth. She smiled again. “Our past, as bad as it was is only going to make us appreciate the here and now all the more.” She palmed both sides of my face, her eyes boring into mine. “I know it does for me.” 

I nodded. “You really want to try, to give us a try?” I could feel my forehead scrunching up a bit.

She laughed. “Okay, with my answer forming in my head... I know I've been spending too much time with Andrew and Xander.” She smiled at me. “Here it goes. There is no try; only do.” 

I had to laugh at that and then I got serious. “You know Buffy... I've always... always felt more for you than I could handle. It's not like my family taught me how to love.... so I'm a bit terrified here.” I looked down, feeling vulnerable.

“I'm scared as well... and as for what your parents taught you... well if we find the positive in it, at least they did manage to teach you what not to do... right?” She rubbed my arm, trying to ease my fears. “Plus it's not like my past love life has always been stellar.” 

I scoffed. “Please, no dead talk.”

“Hey.” She poked my ribs. “Not fair.” 

We laughed, leaning against each other, breathing, our fingers entwining, our hearts pounding, minds racing.

“Buffy.” I spoke, my voice low, waiting for her attention. “I do want this, you but....” She started to speak and I cut her off. “But... I'm not crazy or foolish enough to try this on my on... so... I'm suggesting that... if we're going to do this, well I think we should be adult about it and get some extra help from the start.” 

Her eyebrows furrowed just a bit.

“I just mean that maybe we could get some couples counseling, someone to help us work through it all in a positive manner. So maybe, all these emotions and feelings don't have a chance to drive us back into old habits.”

I looked up at her. “You know more loving and less lashing out.”

She smiled. “This tells me that you are very serious.” She stated.

I reached for her hand, grasping it. “I'm in all the way, for the long haul.” 

“Who'd of thought?” She smiled and leaned against me.

 

24.

 

“I can't believe it took them eight hours to release me.” I stated, looking out the window. I looked over to Dawn, who was driving. “I really appreciate you picking me up.”

“Are you kidding?” Dawn asked. “Buffy said come now and I did.” She laughed, making it not seem like a big deal.

“Still... Thanks.” I said, smiling, leaning back into the seat. “You think we can swing through a drive in and get some grub?” I asked.

“Oh yeah... she's gonna be just fine.” Dawn stated, laughing, looking in the rear view mirror at Buffy, who was lounging in the backseat. 

“Yep.” Buffy answered. “My girl likes to eat.”

Dawn cut her eyes back to Buffy. I caught the glance but didn't say anything. I pulled in a self conscious breath and let it out, my anxiety kicking up a few notches. I felt B's hand reach over the seat and squeeze my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

I settled back against the seat and closed my eyes, trying to look like I was resting and relaxed but on the inside my nerves were like lightning. All my old insecurities were ramping up, running up to the forefront of my mind. 

The ride home was going to be harsh. In my mind it was already over before it started. I tried to just take it for what it was. We were just two people who'd survived a tragedy, it was a bonding experience, and it would fade. And really did I think her friends and family were just gonna sit back, keep quiet and let this happen?

My mind was on overdrive. 

 

25.

 

As we shuffled into the house, I felt the chicken sandwich I'd eaten start to do somersaults. I felt all eyes turn to us, each speculating, forming their own ideas and thoughts. “Hold up.” Buffy stated, her voice adamant and stopping all bombardments before they could get started.

“She just got out.” She looked at everyone. “She's got to rest. The ride took it out of both of us.” She waited, looking at each and every one in the house. “Sit down, please, there's something I need to say.” She limped over and stood next to me, sighing.

“Do I have everyone's attention?” She asked, looking around the room. “Good.” 

She moved quickly, her hand grasped the back of my head and pulled me to her, her lips finding mine. I kind of stood shell shocked. Well of course I kissed her back but I'm just saying it took a few seconds for my brain to catch up with my lips and of course my hands followed shortly after that. 

She pulled back, smiled and leaned into my lips again, soft, warm, inviting, hers sliding sensually against mine. She smiled as we broke the kiss.

“Meeting adjourned.” She stated to the group, staring them all down, daring anyone to voice anything negative. Nobody moved. Nobody even spoke. I saw Red and Ken give each other a knowing smirk. I looked at Dawn and Giles, both of them just had tell tale smiles but gave nothing away. I focused on B. She looked over at me and smiled and took my hand in hers. “So...” She smiled at me as her voice trailed off.

I smiled, my dimples coming into play. “So... We're really doing this?” I asked.

She smiled up at me. “Yeah, we really are.” She leaned in and kissed my lips slowly.

I smiled at her. “Bout damned time.” I breathed out heavily, pulling her in for another kiss.'

“Bout damned time.”


End file.
